Broken Embraces II: Hearts and Thrones
by Guardiansaint002
Summary: A new generation has began in the beautiful Pride Lands. But drama and broken promises are not far behind. Simba and Nala's son is faced with the same hearbreaking matter his grandfather and father went through before. Will the prince follow his heart or the law?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen, here's the first chapter of Broken Embraces II. WARNING; foul language ahead and in later chapters.**

**Without further ado, let the drama begin. Enjoy!**

The moon was full as it shined highly in the sky, surrounded by tiny bright stars. But this not night, it's the beginning of morning. As animals big and small traveled from their homes through the savannah as the sun rose.

Standing at the peak of priderock was Rafiki. He was calling the animals as the spirit of Uru and Ahadi flew in the morning breeze. A giraffe bowed as Zazu flew to the peak where Simba and Nala walked out. The queen was holding a tawny furred infant by the nape.

Rafiki hugged the royals before taking the cub and raising it high for all the kingdom to see. The animals went wild before bowing as a sun beam shined on the cub. After Rafiki lowered the cub and spread some fruit juices on the cub's head before handing the heir to the Pridelands to the tawny peach queen.

A small pale brown cub with a dark brown tuff on his head walked in the cave, over to the queen. Who was talking with Sarabi, in her paws was his half-sibling.

"Hi." smiled the pale brown cub his orange eyes shining.

Nala looked over and frowned but before she could say anything Kula appeared.

"Kovu...I was looking all over for you!"

The pale brown cub shrunk back, "Sorry mama. I wanted to see my little brother."

Kula smiled at her son before looking at the young cub in the queen's paws. Who was staring at her and Kovu with orange eyes.

Kula smiled before looking at Nala. "He's handsome...what's his name?"

"Kopa." Nala answered quickly.

Kula turned her head and smiled when seeing Simba walked in.

The pale brown lioness smirked. "Heart? You know he's going to be a laughing stalk? Right?"

Simba chuckled before nuzzling his queen who in return nuzzled back while smirking devilishly at Kula.

"Daddy!"

Simba pulled away from his queen and pulled his eldest into a hug. "How's my boy?"

Kovu giggled before pulling on Simba's ear. Kula smiled as Mufasa walked in with Mheetu and Mapenzi.

"Grandpa!" Kovu cried happily before running to Mufasa. Who scoped him up and gave him a hug and a nuzzle.

"How my big grandson?" Mufasa smiled widely.

"Fine!"

Malka then walked in and nuzzled Kula who purred as she returned the love.

Malka licked his mate across the cheek. "Have you told them yet?"

Mapenzi looked up from looking at his youngest nephew. "Told us what?"

Kula nuzzled into Malka's mane, before smiling at her friend. "I'm pregnant again."

As Kovu is now two months, it gave Kula the chance to mate and that mating led to another cub on the way.

Mheetu and Mapenzi smiled before nuzzling their pale brown friend.

"Congrats!" the light gold furred princes said at once.

"Mama. Mama!"

Sarabi looked from her daughter in-law and grandson to the cave entrance where a light beige cub stood with dark brown eyes and small light beige fur sticking up on her head. Pretty as unique, and she's Sarabi and Ammiel's daughter.

"Yes Anastasia?"

The cub took deep breathes, "Miss Jua collap!"

For being so small it was kinda hard for the young cub to say something things. Sarabi ran out of the cave and out to the hunting field. There was the cream lioness on her side. Sarabi walked over to one of her friends' side.

The dark beige lioness asked with concern in her orange eyes."What happened?"

Elara looked from the young lioness to her friend. "She just fell."

Sarabi looking at the unconscious female before looking back at the tawny white lioness. "Why?"

Amana approached after calming the hunting party and sending for help. "She's pregnant."

_**...**_

A few days later Nala had left Kopa with her mother and went to find her best friend. Which wasn't hard to do, since the tannish-beige lioness stays in her mate's cave that's behind priderock.

When Nala entered the cave, Tama was bathing a small tan cub. The cub had looked exactly like her mother. Bangs, little freckles and minus small brown earrims. The other difference was that the cub has her father's purple eyes.

Nala smiled as she sat. "How's Vitani?"

Tama smiled, "Perfect."

Nala nodded, "I want her to be Kopa's queen."

Tama looked up and smirked, "Of course. After all if that bitch was to have a girl. Couldn't have her being queen. Now can we?"

Nala nodded with a evil laugh, that the tannish-beige lioness joined in.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Aasha roared, she was outraged. Her brother had now two sons. Now she'll never be queen.

"Don't fret your _highness_. It's very unbecoming."

Aasha rolled her light green eyes and sneered, "Shut up, Hakeem!"

The creamy white lion smirked before nuzzling the lioness. "I'll help you get rid of the..brats."

Aasha smiled before nuzzling into the lion's black mane."I knew it was a reason, I picked you as my mate."

Hakeem laughed before getting up, "Well in that case. Let's go half on a heir?"

Aasha laughed before following the large lion into a nearby cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason Chandler; I'm glad you're interested.**

**I want to give a special thanks to Yaume117 for the follow and fave. As well as Jason Chandler for the review, fave and follow.**

**An OC that I have taken a liking to will be introduced. As his name is Jèsus it's pronounced (Hay-soos).**

**Now here's the second chapter of Broken Embraces II.**

As the sun was starting to rise a tawny furred cub with bright orange eyes and a red-brown tuff on his head, stood at the peak of priderock. His eyes gleamed in the little light that was clawing over the land. With a wide smile, he ran in the cave.

"Kovu! Wake up!"

Kula opened an eye before opening the other and looking at her brother, who was looking at his nephew and the prince. Actually both cubs were princes but only the tawny prince is the heir unless something happens then Kovu is next in line.

Kula chuckled looking at her tawny furred brown, brownish maned brother. "Remind you of anything?"

Cassiel smiled remembering the morning he promised to take his sister to the watering hole. "Sure do."

"Kovu! Kovu!"

The four month old pale brown cub blinked his orange eyes opened to stare into orbs that mirror his own.

Kopa pouted. "You promised!"

Kovu smiled before getting up and running out of the cave laughing. His little half brother following him.

Cassiel walked over to Kula and nuzzled her. "Any day now, huh?"

Kula nodded before looking at her swollen stomach. She prayed it was a girl but if it was another boy. She'll be just as happy. As she was thinking this a sharp pain ran through her body.

Kula let out a loud roar that woke the pride. Malka was up and nuzzling her in a heart beat.

Simba who was woken ran over, his heart racing as thoughts ran through his head. He may love Nala and married her. But Kula was his first at everything. First love, first lioness he mated with. So he will always be worried.

"Kula..." Simba started but stopped when Kula roared again.

"Get everyone out!" Sarabi yelled towards her son.

"Mom, what's happening?" the small light beige cub pawed at her mother's leg.

Sarabi nuzzled her cub, messing up the cub's light beige fur sticking up. "Anastasia, I want you to go to the water hole with the other cubs."

The three month old cub nodded before running off to the large body of water. Once everyone was out Sarabi and Amana walked over to where Kula was.

**...**

Malka sat calmly looking at the cave entrance. The dark golden lion may look like he's calm, but he's worried. But he knows Kula is a strong lioness, and will pull through.

"Simba...why are you pacing?" Mapenzi asked his gold furred brother.

Nala who was sitting by Tama and Sarafina looked with a disgusted glare.

"I'm worried!" Simba said without knowing he said it.

"Why, son?" Mufasa said looking at his son with concern.

Simba stopped and glared at his father. But before he could say something Amana walked out.

The light brown lioness' showed how tired she was but at the same time how happy she was to be a grandmother again. "Malka...Kula wishes to see you."

Malka nodded and headed in the cave. Simba had to pull all of his self control to not enter the cave.

Malka walked in and seen Kula bathing a small tiny bundle. As he got closer, he noticed the cub had a mixture of their families' fur, light gold and beautiful.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Kula purred looking at her daughter.

Malka nuzzled his daughter who opened her eyes to revealed rich brown orbs. "Breathtaking."

Kula smiled at the two. "I named her Kiara, meaning bright."

Malka nuzzled his mate, "I love it."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"So you're going to be a big brother, huh Kovu?"

Kovu rolled his eyes, he really didn't like Vitani. As he don't like her little gang.

"I bet he'll fail like he will in life." laughed a tawny-white cub with hazel eyes.

Kopa snarled baring his little teeth at the two lioness cubs. Anastasia and a caramel-brown cub walked up, both with glares.

"How dare you speak to the king's son like that! You should be ashamed!" Anastasia growled.

"Like you should be ashamed to be born to a rhinoceros!" Laughed a dark tan cub with dark tan bangs and hazel eyes.

Anastasia snarled, "Watch how you speak of my mother, you tramps!"

Anastasia had her little black claws out and ready to rip some flesh. But before she could pounce the caramel-brown cub stepped in the way.

"Jèsus!" Anastasia growled with her dark brown eyes narrowed on the female cubs behind the caramel-brown cub. "Move."

Jèsus shook his head and glared at the cubs behind him before moving his amber eyes towards his light beige friend. "They're not worth it."

Anastasia calmed just as a young adult dark yellow lioness ran over.

"Kovu!"

The pale brown cub looked and seen the dark yellow lioness looking at him with bright green eyes.

"Miss Joyce!" said Kovu running over.

"Your mom, wants to see you."

Kovu smiled, "Is my brother or sister here?"

Joyce smiled at her friend's cub, "You have to go and see."

"Well what are we waiting for! Come on Kopa!" Kovu grinned before running off with Kopa following.

"Kovu! Kopa! Wait up!" Joyce shouted before running after the princes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A thank you to Jason Chandler for the review. Now here's the next chapter of Broken Embraces II.**

Prince Kovu and Prince Kopa raced into the cave to run into a stocky dark golden leg.

"Where's the fire?"

The princes shook their heads before looking up to see Malka smiling down at them.

"Dad, we came to see my little brother..."

"...or sister" Kopa chimed in.

Malka ruffed up the cubs tuffs before chuckling. "Go on, in."

The princes didn't have to be told twice. As they ran in the cave to Kula. Where little Kiara was woke with wide eyes.

Kula smiled at her son and his brother. "Kovu...meet your little sister Kiara."

"She's so little..." Kovu peered over his mother's paws at the cub in between them.

"And cute..."

Kovu looked at his little brother, who shrunk back with a blush. Kula chuckled before nuzzling the tawny prince.

At that moment Nala walked in and seen the pale nbrown lioness nuzzling her son. With a snarl, the queen ran over and pulled her son away.

"Keep your disgusting paws off my son!"

Kula's eyes widen at the queen's words. But Nala's outburst made Kiara cry.

"Shut that brat up!"

Kovu was shaking, he always knew something was with the queen. So he stayed away, now he know to really stay away. Kula slowly stood up and walked over to the queen..well Nala.

Nala will never be her queen. The tawny peach lioness has her head to far up her ass.

"You can talk to me any way but leave my cubs...out of it!"

Nala snorted before picking Kopa by the nape and going to the royal side of the cave. Kula growled before looking at her cubs. Kovu was holding his crying sister, while he shook from fear.

"Oh, my dears. I'm so sorry you have to witness that."

Kovu nodded, unsure what to say when Malka walked back in the cave and saw Kovu with Kiara. The dark golden lion looked at Kula with a look full of concern.

Kula sighed, "Nala..."

Malka growled but stopped seeing that the cubs was already scared. He'll handle that bitch, later. So he walked over and nuzzled his cubs.

"Mr. Malka!"

The dark golden lion looked up and seen a month old creamy brown cub with a dark brown tuff and amber eyes, in the cave's entrance.

"Downey, what's wrong?"

The cub took a deep breath before shouting, "The king has been attacked!"

Nala shot up at that and was out of the cave before another word was said. Knocking over Kopa. Malka ran out too, jumping two steps at a time before galloping through the savannah.

Kula stood on the edge as the afternoon breeze ruffed up her pale brown fur. She hoped Simba was alright, for the sake of Kovu and Kopa.

But she prayed the lion of her life will be alright. So she looked to sky and closed her eyes.

"Please Ahadi...Uru...watch over my mate."

Opening her eyes, Kula let out a sigh before walking in the cave.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Malka ran through the green grass where it started to turned tall and gold. Soon the smell of blood reached his nose. When he came to a area that had short grass. He seen his cousin on his side breathing heavy.

The males: Mheetu, Mapenzi, Mufasa, Sebastian, Ammiel and Zuri was fighting off a horde of hyenas. Malka looked up and seen Zazu.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill flew down and landed with a bow.

"Get Rafiki! Tell him to come to priderock, right away!"

Zazu nodded before taking flight. "At once, my prince."

Malka then grabbed Simba and put him on his back before running towards the kopje himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jason Chandler, thanks for the review and as to what happened to Simba, he was attacked by hyenas.**

**Here's chapter four, enjoy.**

Queen Nala ran through the Pridelands with Sarafina, Tama, Jara and Hedi. As the tawny peach queen and her followers ran through the savannah, they seen Malka run by with the king on his back.

"Why does he have the king on his back?" Sneered Jara, the tawny-white lioness' hazel eyes blazing as her small fur tuff ruffled in the wind.

"I don't know...let's go find out!"

With that Nala made a quick left and headed for priderock with her mother and followers in tow.

**...**

Prince Malka ran up the stoned slope, into the small cave on the left without taking a breath. He set his cousin down and left to let the old mandrill work on the injured king.

Once outside, the dark golden lion was tackled. Opening his pale green eyes, he saw his attacker. His mate...Kula buried her head in Malka's black mane, purring.

"Oh thank the kings you're alright!"

Malka chuckled before nuzzling back with a purr of his own. As Nala and her gang walked up, followed by the males.

Malka stood up and looked at the males."What happened?"

"Those fleabags retreated!" snarled Mufasa.

"Where's Simba!"

Malka ignored the bitchy lioness, known as Queen Nala as Rafiki walked out of the cave.

"How is he is?" Malka asked the Sherman.

Rafiki sighed, "He'll be fine. If he rest for a few months."

Mheetu stepped up, "What's a few months?"

"Three...four...six the most." Rafiki responded.

"Who's going to rule 'till then?" Mapenzi asked with worried purple eyes.

"The king requested his cousin and his mate to step up 'till he's well."

Malka's eyes widen, so did Kula's. They were both speechless.

"If that's all..."

Mufasa dipped his, "That's all, thank you old friend."

Rafiki nodded before heading down the stoned slope to his tree. Nala was outraged, but there wasn't anything she could do.

Mufasa sighed before looking at his daughter-in-law, "Nala...would you like to go see Simba?"

Nala didn't reply, instead she just walked in the cave. Mufasa looked at his nephew as did the rest of the pride, that had gathered and heard.

"What?" Malka asked feeling the attention befall on him.

Kula giggled as she nuzzled in her mate's mane. "You're king...they await your orders now."

Malka chuckled, embarrassed he forgot that he was in charge. But then straighten to look more royal, even though he didn't have to.

"Alright...Mheetu, Mapenzi and Ammiel. Do a last border patrol."

The three lions mention bowed their heads before descending down the stoned slope and into the savannah. Malka looked at Sebastian and Mufasa.

"Mufasa and Sebastian do a round check of the animals, make sure they're good. Zazu go with them."

Zazu nodded before taking flight with the oldest males following. Malka then looked at Zuri who was playing with his son.

"Zuri..."

The brownish lion looked up at the new king.

"Could you go hunting with some lionesses? Your pick."

Zuri nodded before heading in another direction. But before he could, Downey jumped in his way.

"Can I come, dad?"

Zuri chuckled, "Not now. You're too young."

Downey pouted as his father nuzzled him.

"Why don't you go play with Kovu, Luis, Jèsus, Kopa and Anastasia?"

Downey beamed at that before running in the main cave. Zuri shook his head before continuing down to the savannah.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Simba..."

The golden king looked and smiled, seeing his mate. Nala walked over and nuzzled into his mane.

"Nala...it's good to see you."

Nala scoffed. "I thought I was supposed to say that."

Simba chuckled before going serious. "I hope you don't mind if Malka and Kula rule while I'm down?"

Nala stiffened but relaxed, "No problem at all. But there's something...I need to tell you something."

Simba focused his orange eyes on his mate."Sure, what is it?"

Nala nuzzled her mate before breathing in his ear, "I'm pregnant, again."

When Nala pulled back she saw the surprised expression on his face.

"Simba...aren't you happy?"

Simba shook his head and smiled, "Of course. It's just that he'll or she has to wait in line for the throne."

"Of course...they will rule if anything happens to Kopa." Nala smiled.

Simba shook his head, "No, if anything happens to Kovu, Kopa will be heir."

"What!?" Nala roared in outrage.

Simba sighed, "It's the law, Nala. The oldest male cubs of the king is heir."

"So if you had a daughter...?"

The gold lion sighed. "The law has no boundaries."

Nala shook her head. "But that lioness...Amana told my mother only the cubs of the king and queen are the heirs."

Simba nodded his head. "Well that is true. But Kovu was conceived before we were mates. There for it's off the grid."

Nala got up and paced. Angry written all over.

"What about our son?"

"Maybe Kovu won't want the throne. But I was thinking, maybe they could rule together."

Nala growled. _'Not if I could help it!'_ The tawny peach queen looked at her mate and smiled.

"How about you rest. I'll got to tell mom about the expecting."

Simba nodded and laid his head on his paws and before the king knew it, he was fast asleep. Nala sneered before walking out of the cave, to where her followers were.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review, Jason Chandler. And Nala is up to no good. **

**Here's chapter five, enjoy.**

A large group of hyenas walked in the Outlands when a shadowy figure stopped them.

"Did you complete your mission?"

An old hyena with bangs hovering over her yellow eyes, walked up.

"We do not know. But we attack him pretty good."

A whitish lioness walked out of the shadows with a sneer. "He better be dead."

"Shenzi. You and your party are dismissed."

The old hyena bowed her head before leaving with remainder of hyenas.

Hakeem lookedfrom the departing hyenas to his mate and nuzzled her. "My dear, don't stress. It's not healthy for our heir."

Aasha sighed, "I guess I should go and check to see if my brother's dead."

Hakeem nuzzled the lioness under her chin, making the whitish lioness giggle. Aasha returned the favor by nuzzling her black nose in the lion's black mane. Making the large lion smile and chuckle lightly.

"Love you."

Aasha licked his nose and purred, "Love you too."

After getting a lick to the flank, the Prideland princess was headed out of the Outlands towards the borders.

**...**

Nala found her followers lying around Tama and Tojo's cave. Even though the light tan lion was rarely around.

"Nala...what's up?" Chimed Jara. The tawny-white lioness was lying by Hedi who had her head on her paws.

"I just found out that bitch's son is heir!" Nala snarled, spit flying.

The lionesses stood at that growling at the mear thought of Kula.

"What's the plan, queen?" Sneered Tama.

"We take out the brat!" Nala snarled, hate and disgust in her greenish eyes.

Her followers smirked before roaring in agreement.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A month and a half had went by and Malka was doing fine as king. Simba had recover, but still has a few months before he goes back in action.

Since then Nala had given birth to a girl, name Janelle. Pretty, but snotty. Like her mother and grandmother. The new princess didn't have the tawny fur of her mother or the golden fur of her dad.

But rich brown fur, with amber eyes. She's three weeks and a little bitch.

Young Kiara on the other side...is a little angel and Kopa loves her. Literally. Everywhere Kiara go, Prince Kopa is not far behind.

One after noon, his love was proven.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

It was a warm afternoon, the animals was doing their usual. As the cubs played like young ones that they are.

Kiara was in a game of tag with her best friends and brother. The best friends count of: Kopa, Downey, Anastasia as well as Cassiel and Astra's twins, Luis and Jèsus. The oldest, Luis was it.

"Ha! Try and catch me, Louie!" yelled the light gold cub.

The creamy white cub laughed as his brown eyes glisten in the sun. "I will!"

Kiara laughed before boasting her speed. To only trip and roll into the water. Where moments later, cruel laughter erupted.

"Kiara!" Kopa cried his orange eyes wide.

Vitani stepped out of the bushes laughing her little heart out. "Oh, please. You couldn't really be worried about her!"

Kopa growled her before jumping in the water and driving under. Janelle had joined her friend and mentor's side.

"Yeah, Kopa! She's not worthwhile." the rich brown princess giggled.

Kopa resurfaced with Kiara's nape in his jaws. By the time he got to land, Kovu and the other cubs was there.

"What happened?!" Kovu growled his orange eyes narrowed.

Kopa looked at his brother before pointing his dark purple nose in the direction of Vitani. Kovu followed his brother's nose and growled.

"I should rip you apart...but you're not worth my time!"

With a sneer, Kovu picked up his sister and put her on his back before heading towards priderock. Kopa followed without hestiantion.

As Anastasia and the other cubs glared at Vitani and Princess Janelle. With a 'hmph', the cubs headed after their friends with Downey, who stopped and growled at the two bullies.

Vitani and Janelle stuck their tounge out before going their own way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Guests included. Your feedback is what drives me. Also to those who have been reading Behind These Broken Wings, the story has been updated.**

**Now without further ado, here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

"What happened!" Kula cried as she and Malka looked over the edge of priderock.

The queen and her followers were sun-bathing and looked to see what was happening.

Kovu slid his sister off his body before looking at his parents, all three. Since Simba came down with Kula and Malka.

"We were playing and...she fell in the deep end."

"What a menace!"

Everyone looked at the queen, who was walking over. Glaring at the pale brown cub with hate.

"What are you talking about, Nala?" Kula growled.

Nala grinned at her cousin. "Your spawn tried to kill his own sister!"

Everyone gasped before staring at a shaken and shocked Kovu. Kopa jumped between his brother and bared his little white teeth.

"It wasn't his fault! Vitani tripped Kiki and she fell!"

The tawny prince looked at Vitani who was being bathed by her mother.

Kopa glared at her, wanting to rip her to shreds for hurting his friend.

"Kopa! Don't make up lies!" Nala and Sarafina scold.

Anastasia looked towards her mother with pleading eyes. "Mom. Kopa and Kovu's telling the truth!"

Ammiel walked over and nuzzled his daughter's head. "We know, sweetie."

Malka glared at Tama. A loud growl escaping his throat. "You sick bitch! You're so twisted that you teach your cub to kill! What type of parent are you!"

"Malka!" Kula chided.

The dark golden lion looked at his mate, who nuzzled him.

Kula nuzzled into her mate's black mane before glaring at him. "Not infront of the cubs."

Malka took deep breathes before looking at his son. "Kovu take Kiara up to the nursery."

Kovu nodded and put his sister back on his back and headed up to the small cave on the side of the main cave. The pale brown cub sat Kiara down and left. Not long after he left, someone else went in.

**...**

A small groan reached his small dark brown rimmed ears. He looked from the heart shape pebble to the cub lying not far away.

"Kiara..."

The light golden cub blinked her brown eyes open to see a pair of bright orange orbs.

"Kopa...?"

The tawny prince smiled lightly before walking over to his injured friend. He moved where their fur was touching. Neither couldn't deny that it didn't feel good.

Kiara managed to ask. "What happened?"

Kopa moved closer to give his friend some more warmth after feeling the younger cub shudder.

"Vitani tripped you and you fell in the deep end of the water hole. But I saved you."

Kiara looked at Kopa and smiled. "Well...thank you. My prince." before giving the tawny cub a lick across the cheek.

Kopa's eyes widen as a blush formed, a red as a baboon's bottom. But the two cubs didn't know they were being watched.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"I said Kovu! Not the little she-brat!"

Nala was angered. She wanted Kovu gone so Kopa could be king and if anything happened, Janelle would step up.

"We could try again!" A creamy tan lioness with violet eyes suggested.

Nala stopped pacing and stared at her before sighing. "You're right Tina."

A tannish lioness with brown eyes walked up to the creamy tan lioness. She had a black stripe that run up her back to her head where it turns to a black tuff.

Nala snarled before walking over to Tama and Sarafina, who was bathing Janelle.

The tannish lioness nuzzled Tina before looking at the queen.

"Helen, Tina..."

The tannish lioness and the creamy tan lioness looked at the tannish-beige lioness.

"Go hunt!"

The two lioness bowed before scampering off to the hunting field.

Tama looked turned to the two snotty lionesses. "What now?"

Just then Jara came running over out of breath. Her hazel-gold eyes were wide and her small tuff was slick to her head from sweat.

"Ara', what's going on?" Tama asked looking at her friend.

"Kopa...Kiara...has a THING!"

Nala's greenish eyes widen, "This will not do! My son will not be with that spawn!"

The tawny peach queen looked at Tama, anger and hate filled her eyes. "Get the pride together. We got a to get rid of this..._nuisance_!"

Tama nodded before running off. Nala snarled as she turned to head towards priderock with her mother.

"Kiara will be not be queen!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Jason Chandler; I agree. Nala has gone to the dark side.**

**Like in my other stories, I have a question. How do you feel about girlxgirl stories? So now let's get to chapter seven, enjoy!**

A couple of weeks has passed and Kiara was up and running around like nothing happened. But danger was still lurking around and was ready to strike.

In a clearing, hid behind tall blazes of grass was Nala with Kopa by her side.

"Why did we have to come out here?"

"Because Kopa...Kula said she has a surprise for Kiara and wants you to bring her to the gorge."

Kopa raised an eye brow, "But aren't you and miss Kula not friends?"

Nala snapped her son, her patience running dry. "That's not the point!"

Kopa shrunk back, afraid of his mother.

"Now, go get Kiara and bring her to the gorge! Then go home!" the tawny peach lioness growled.

Kopa scamper off without hesitant. Nala snarled before turning to walk to the were her followers were.

**...**

"Now, stalk slowly and don't make a sound."

Kiara nodded at her grandfather's instruction before doing it.

"She'll make a fine hunter. Much like her mother." whispered Mufasa who was on the left side of Sebastian.

Kiara stalked closer to her prey, a pale brown cub who was flirting with Anastasia. With a battle cry, the light gold cub pounced. The two siblings rolled until Kovu found himself on his back.

"Ha! I pinned ya, big brother!" Kiara smiled proud of herself.

Kovu was frozen but was knocked out of his state when laughter reached his ears. Kovu looked to see his grandfathers laughing. Kiara smiled brightly before running over to Sebastian and nuzzled his legs.

"Grandpa, I'm thristy. Can I go to the watering hole?"

Sebastian nuzzled his granddaughter, "Go ahead and come back to priderock when you're done."

Kiara nodded and ran off towards the watering hole. As Mufasa and Sebastian headed for the kopje with the cubs.

When Kiara got to the watering hole, Kopa was there breathing like he just ran across the kingdom. Which he did.

"Kopa..."

"Kiara...there's a surprise at the gorge...your mom.."

Kopa didn't finished as Kiara ran towards the gorge. Kopa sighed before heading towards priderock like he was told. But a cold breeze flew around him and made the prince stop. But what made his eyes go wide was a warm, inviting, motherly voice.

_"Go after her, my child."_

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kiara made it the gorge but her mother wasn't there. The sound of grass rusting made the cub shot up and her ears perked.

"Kopa...mom? Is that you?"

Nothing but nearby prey animals. Just then a large colorless paw come out of the grass and met the light gold cub's face sending her a few feet away. Kiara looked up with blood dripping from her mouth and gasped.

"Queen Nala?"

Nala growled and swiped at Kiara again and sending her another few feet. Kiara tried to stand but to only fall back down.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiara cried out, tears in her brown eyes.

"So you will never be queen!"

Nala hit Kiara again, this time to the edge of a cliff.

"So long, Kiara.."

With one mighty swipe, Nala sent Kiara over the cliff and into the raging river below. Satisfied Nala headed home not knowing that a pair of orange eyes seen everything she did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for you the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

"Dad!" Kula called after she saw her father walk in the cave.

The large tawny caramel lion looked at his daughter and smiled. But it faded at the worry on Kula's face.

"Kula...what's wrong?"

"Kiara...?" the pale brown lioness had fear in dark green eyes. "Where is she?"

Sebastian shook his head, his dark brown mane shaking lightly. "What? I thought she would be back by now."

"What's going on?"

Father and daughter looked to see Sarabi and Simba walking in the cave.

Sebastian sighed before replying. "Kiara's missing."

Simba's orange eyes widen before looking down. The king sighed as he walked over and nuzzled his former lover.

Simba rubbed his head against Kula's as he tried. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Kula!"

Kula looked out of the cave to see Nala running in, out of breath. Malka walked in with a curious look on her face.

Malka glanced at the queen before turning his pale green eyes on his mate. "What's got into her?"

"Kiara...leapoard..." Nala barely breathed out.

Kula's dark green eyes widen as tears formed. "No...my baby!"

Malka nuzzled his mate as tears formed. He didn't have nothing to say, he was speechless. His little girl was gone.

"Dad!"

Simba had his head lowered, taking a moment of respect for the lost life of his young pride member. When his youngest son ran in the cave.

The golden king lifted his head to looked at the prince. "Kopa..."

"Dad! Mom did something terrible!"

Nala felt paled. But deep inside she was hoping he didn't see. But she was wrong, dead wrong.

"Kopa...dear what happened?" Sarabi said in calm voice.

Kopa was shaking, tears rolled down his small face. "Mommy attacked Kiki and sent her into the river!"

Everyone looked at the queen, Kula growled before poucing.

"You bitch!" spit flew from the pale brown lioness' muzzle landing on the tawny peach lioness.

Simba pulled Kula off the queen and stood infront of the two before looking at his son.

"Kopa are sure?"

Kopa nodded as he was cradled by Sarabi. Simba whipped around and glared at his mate.

"How could you?!" the king's sharp teeth were bared as he glared at his mate.

Nala had wide eyes before she snarled. "She don't deserve to be queen!"

Malka snarled, "You killed my daughter so your damn friend's daughter could be queen!"

Nala smirked, "Yes and there's nothing you could do! Because I'm the queen!"

"No anymore!" Simba roared, anger flashing in his eyes.

Nala shrunked back with wide eyes, face paled and sweat drenched her tawny peach fur.

"Simba...baby..."

"I won't exile you! For the sake of our son and daughter but you are by now devoced and dethroned!"

Nala was struck and was frozen with fear. "You can't do that!"

Simba got in his now former mate's face with a roar. "I just did!"

Nala sobbed before running out. But the ex queen wasn't the only one sobbing. Simba snorted before looking at Kula who was wailing. Simba lowered his head as he hugged his crying son.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

She woke with a groan as water splashed on her face. She looked around and seen two weird creatures. They both were covered with fur from head to claws. But what sperated them from all the predator animals was their bushy tails.

"Look, I think she's awake." said a golden creature. His fur was dark gold and from his muzzle to under his tail was a lighter gold. He had deep brown eyes and extra fur around his neck.

A black creature walked over with a small smile. He had a black blaze going down his face, white went from his face to under his black tail. He also had brown eyes and extra fur.

She sat up and moved back, fear written all over.

"What are you?"

The black and white creature chuckled, "We're wolves."

She tiled her head as the gold one walked over. "It's nothing important. What's your name?"

"Um..Kiara.."

The black and white wolf smiled, "I'm Rusher and this is my pal, Songblaze"

"Why they called you that?"

"Because I like to sing...oooohooohoooh.."

Kiara smiled at that but it faded.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"I just miss my family and friends."

"Than why did you leave?" Songblaze asked.

Kiara lowered her head. "I didn't."

Rusher tilted his head, "How come?"

Kiara turned her head to the side. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, I know what to make you feel better." smiled Songblaze.

Kiara sighed, "I doubt it."

The golden wolf dipped his head so Kiara could rolled down his neck to his back.

"Hold on!" Songblaze yelled before running off.

Rusher shook his head before following the pair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, been busy with We Are One. I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Here's the ninth chapter of Broken Embraces II.**

The sun had started to set as Simba's pride gathered at the cliff where Kiara was murdered to say goodbye. Even though Kiara wasn't directly royalty, the kingdom came to pay their respect.

Rafiki stood infront of the coward shaking his staff over the edge. "...even though she lived a short time, Kiara will forever be remembered in the hearts she touched."

Kula sobbed in Malka's mane. The large dark golden lion nuzzled his mate. Tears slowly slid form his pale green eyes.

"Dad..."

Simba had his head lowered as tears fell from his orange eyes. With a deep breath, he looked down at his son who was sitting by his paws looking at him with watery orange eyes.

"May I give something?"

Simba looked towards the weeping parents, who nodded at him. Simba bend down and nuzzled his youngest son before looking at Malka who nodded.

"Come, my prince." said Rafiki waving his limber hand over.

Kopa picked up a small pebble in shape of a heart before walking over to the mandrill. Rafiki grabbed the rock and smiled.

"Ah. This is a rare and brilliant rock."

Kopa tilted his head, which made the Sherman chuckle.

"As long as you have love in your heart for Kiara, it will grow."

"Grow?" Kovu asked who was sitting in between his mother's paws.

Rafiki nodded as he placed the pebble in the ground. "As big as a boulder."

Kopa looked at the pebble, half deep in the ground. Tears formed in his orange eyes as the tawny prince remembered a time he had with Kiara.

_{Flash Back}_

_**Kopa woke up from in between his parents. He looked out the cave entrance and smiled. The sun was still over the horizon. The tawny prince looked at his parents before sneaking away, over to where his best friend slept. In her father's massive paws.**_

_"Kiara..."_

_**Kopa didn't get a response, so he tried again.**_

_"Kiara...Kiki...wake up!"_

_**Kiara groaned, **__"Five more minutes."_

_**Kopa smirked as an idea came to him. The prince reached down and nuzzled the light golden cub, where his breath tickled inside her ears.**_

_"Kopa...stop!"_

_**Kopa giggled, **__"Come on, I want to show you something."_

_**Kiara yawned before getting up and following the prince to the peak. Where the sun had started to rise.**_

_"Cool right?"_

_**Kiara nodded with a awe shine in her brown eyes, **__"It's beautiful."_

_**Kopa looked from his friend to to the sun bathing land with a slight smile on his face.**_

_"Not as beautiful as you."_

_{End of Flash Back}_

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kula stood at the edge of the cliff. The sun had set behind the hills, long ago. Malka took Kovu home as he and some of the other cubs had fallen asleep. Tears fell from her dark green eyes, as her body shook. She remembered the last time she did this, but it was a million times worst.

"Kula..."

The brown lioness looked behind and was surprised to see Simba.

"Simba? What are you doing here? Where's Kopa and Janelle?"

Simba chuckled, "Kopa's with Kovu and Malka." the gold lion took a deep breath. "As for Janelle, she's with Sarafina."

Kula nodded before turning back to the cliff and the river below. Simba walked over to her side and sighed.

"I'm sorry...I wish I would of known."

Kula forced a laugh as she shook her head, "Like you would of known your cubs' mother and mate would be a cub killer."

Simba took a deep breath and nuzzled Kula. "You know...that role is all yours now."

Kula jumped away with a snarl. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nala...is not my queen and I thought..." Simba started but didn't know how to continue.

"You thought wrong Simba! I love Malka! You had your chance and chose Nala!"

Simba was shocked. He had expected her to fall all over him. But he was wrong...more than wrong.

"I got to go. I go to check on my _mate_. He just lost his cub."

Kula ran off after that, leaving the king to his thoughts.

**...**

Nala paced, she was angered and confused. She was his bethroled...his mate and queen. Yet, he divorced her.

"At least he didn't exile us." said Tina with Helen by her side.

Tama nodded before looking from two lionesses to their queen."They're right and at least Vitani will be queen."

Nala stopped pacing and looked at the three lionesses.

"Not if Kovu's alive."


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank those who reviewed. **

**Jason Chandler, I agree about Nala.**

**The song used is Run Wild by my #1 boy-band, Big Time Rush. Enjoy chapter 10!**

"How much longer?"

Songblaze chuckled, "Almost there, _Fluffy._"

Rusher smiled as the light gold cub pouted at the nickname before the three came to some vines. Songblaze lowered his body so Kiara could jump down.

The black and white wolf moved his brown eyes towards the cluster of vines. "Kiara, welcome to our humble home."

After the wolves pulled the vines back, Kiara was in awed at the view. Crystal clear waterfalls, plenty of lush greenery and prey animals that roamed the area for miles.

"You live here?"

Rusher laughed, "Home is where the heart is."

Kiara looked at the view once more before following the wolves down the hill top.

"So...um...where does wolves actually come from?"

The golden wolf smiled as he looked at the light golden cub, "Well...me and Rusher came from the snowy mountains in Asia. We traveled a long way to get here."

Kiara nodded and was going to say something but Rusher cut in.

"You okay...kid? You look like you lost your best friend."

Kiara sighed, "I kinda did and I can't help but look back."

Songblaze walked over and sat, wrapping his bushy golden tail around his large paws. "I was once told to Run Wild and never look back."

Kiara tilted her head, confusion written over her face. Rusher chuckled before walked over to the cub's side and lifted his head.

"Oooohooohoooh.."

Songblaze smiled at the cub who was still confused.

_"Run wild and never look back"_

Rusher nodded his head at his companion before circling the light golden cub.

_"Break out, get a little loud. _

_Shout it from the rooftops now. _

_Wake up, even if you're down. _

_Yeah we gonna run this town"_

Songblaze got up and began to circle the cub also.

_"Don't wait, time is running out. _

_Can you hear it ticking, let the music kick in. _

_Break out, get a little loud. _

_Shout it from the rooftops now"_

Kiara tilted her head up right as the two wolves stood side by side and sang together.

_"People say, play it safe. _

_But I don't wanna live that way. _

_Take a chance, change the game. _

_At show 'em that we're not afraid. _

_Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_The night is waiting, stand up and don't shut up. _

_The world is for the taking, taking. _

_Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_No hesitating, stand up and don't shut up. _

_Tonight is what we make it, make it. _

_Earthquake, gotta shake it up. _

_Gonna make the whole world jump. _

_Stop signs, I think I've seen enough. _

_I'm a leave them in the dust. _

_Right now, breaking down the doors. _

_Can you hear me knockin', get this party rockin'. Earthquake, gotta shake it up. _

_Gonna make the whole world jump"_

Kiara smiled before standing and singing.

_"People say, play it safe. _

_But I don't wanna live that way. _

_Take a chance, change the game. _

_At show 'em that we're not afraid!"_

Rusher and Songblaze smiled at the cub before the three joined in at once.

_"Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_The night is waiting. _

_Stand up and don't shut up. _

_The world is for the taking, taking. _

_Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_No hesitating, stand up and don't shut up. _

_Tonight is what we make it, make it."_

Kiara jumped up on a tall boulder and closed her eyes as she and Rusher sang.

_"Run, run, run_

_Fighting the fire, deep inside ya_

_Make your move tonight, tonight!"_

Three finished the song, with each wolf of the boulder.

_"Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_The night is waiting. Stand up and don't shut up. _

_The world is for the taking. _

_Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_The night is waiting. _

_Stand up and don't shut up. _

_The world is for the taking, taking._

_Run wild and never look back, never look back. _

_No hesitating, stand up and don't shut up. _

_Tonight is what we make it, make it. _

_Run wild, run wild. Run wild, run wild. _

_Never look back, back, back"_

**...**

Stars shined brightly over the three new friends. They were on their backs, stargazing. Kiara sighed, her little cubby chest rised and fell.

"This is the life."

"You could say that again." laughed Songblaze.

Kiara looked at the stars and seen a image of a lion and a lioness. Around them was tiny stars in a shape of a large heart. A yawn escaped her mouth. Making the wolves smile as they shared looks.

"Sounds like bed time."

Before Kiara could protest, she was picked up by Rusher and headed for some large bushes. Behind them was a cave with grass covering the floor.

Rusher placed Kiara in a corner before going to his spot next to Songblaze. Rusher smiled at the sound asleep form of the cub before closing his eyes.

"Rusher..."

The black and white wolf opened an eye and seen Kiara's small paws on his shoulder.

"I...um...I had a nightmare."

Rusher smiled before grabbing the cub and placing her by his side.

"I promise...I'll will never let anything happen to you."

"So will I." Songblaze added from the back of Rusher.

Kiara smiled before letting out a little yawn. The light golden cub scooted closer and nuzzled into the white fur of Rusher's stomach. Rusher smiled warmly at her before looking at the golden wolf who was sound asleep.

Rusher shook his head and laid his head down, where it was close to Kiara, like he was protecting her. With another smile, the black and white wolf closed his brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update, been working on original story. So keep an eye out from the Pridelands Chronicles.**

**Two of the OCsintroduced in this chapter belongs to Jason Chandler. (To Jason Chandler. I changed Hasira's background. At least his parents and siblings, as well as where he's from. But I hope you like the outcome.)**

**Here's the next chapter of Broken Embraces II.**

Heat and cracks in the ground was all they known since they exit the dessert. They were exhausted and she was heart broken.

"Mama..."

A young goldish-yellow lioness with pale green eyes looked down at her side. A whitish-peach cub with pale green eyes was huffing and trying to keep up. The lioness sighed before stopping.

"I guess we could stay here for a rest."

"Or return from where you came from!"

The lioness looked and seen a group of twenty hyenas heading her way. As she looked she seen a large figure walk through the pack. As he got closer, she seen it was a creamy white lion. He had a black mane and bluish eyes.

"Shenzi. Be nice." he growled before smiling at lioness. "Now...why would a beautiful thing like you be traveling alone and with a cub?"

The lioness lowered her head as tears fell, "It's a long, hurtful story. That I don't won't to relive. I just need a place to stay, so my son could be safe."

The lion nodded, "Well then...I'm Hakeem and welcome to the Outlands."

The goldish-yellow lioness bowed her head. "Mercy sir. My name is Kalahari and this is Kukuza."

Hakeem smiled, this lioness was beautiful and he instantly planned to do something about it.

"Come...food and shelter is this way."

Kalahari sighed before picking up Kukuza and following Hakeem.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Mom...when is father coming back?" asked a light brown cub. His greenish eyes locked on his whitish pelted mother.

"When he return, Kuda." sighed a heavily pregnant Aasha, slightly irradiated.

"Aasha!"

The whitish lioness groaned before she looked up and seen a familiar pale tan lioness with dark red eyes.

"What is it, Zira?"

Zira raised a dark brown eye brow before stating what she called her neice for. "Nuka and Loki has returned."

Aasha's mood instantly changed as she sat up with a smile. "Great! What's the news?"

Zira was silent for a moment before continuing. "Your oldest sister...killed a cub and is planing on killing Kovu."

"That's all..." Aasha questioned, her irradiated mood slowly returning.

Zira shook her head, "No...Nala was dethroned and divorced."

Aasha laughed darkly. "Dumb bitch! I would never go around killing cubs."

Zira nodded and was going to say something when she saw the pain-expressions the younger lioness was giving. Zira turned and roared.

Not long after a young dark tan lion with a black mane came running over. He didn't look much like his parents, minus a mixture of their pelt and eyes, making his dark green. Over all he looks more like his cousin, the Crowned-King of the Pridelands.

Zira growled lowly when she saw that her son was alone. "Loki, where's Nuka?"

Loki rolled his eyes."With Deni...I believe."

Zira groaned, "Well go get him and find Lord Hakeem! Tell him, Aasha went into labor."

Loki nodded and ran out to find his brother and the pride's leader. The dark tan lion didn't have look long for the large lion as he was entering the clearing with half of his horde of hyenas and two new comers.

"Lord Hakeem!"

The creamy white lion looked from the pretty goldish-yellow lioness. He noticed she was around his and his brother's age, maybe a few months younger.

"Yes, Loki. What is it?" Hakeem's bluish eyes showed how annoyed he was of being interrupted.

Loki quickly avoided Hakeem's gaze and lowered his eyes. "Lady Aasha went into labor."

Hakeem's eyes widen before he ran off leaving everyone behind. Loki sighed as Shenzi walked over, snarling a order.

"Take care of them!"

Loki nodded. The young male knew better to talk back to the alpha hyena. So after she and her pack left, Loki looked at the goldish-yellow lioness.

"Hello I'm Loki. I'm Lord Hakeem's second hand."

The lioness smiled, "A pleasure. My name is Kalahari."

"Kalahari...that's a pretty name." Loki smiled before he looked at the small cub by the lioness' paws. "Who's the little guy...your brother?"

Kalahari laughed with humor in her pale green eyes, "My son, Kukuza."

Loki looked up from the whitish-peach cub with a shocked expression. To him Kalahari seemed too young to be a mother.

Clearing his throat, Loki choose not to say anything. Instead he gave a warm smile. "How about a tour?"

**...**

When Hakeem entered the cave, he sent Zira a dirty glare, which in many ways told her to leave. With a huff, the pale tan lioness left.

The creamy white lion instantly turned his attention towards the bundles in his mate's paws. Next to Aasha was Kuda peeping over his mother's arms.

Hakeem grunted."Names?"

"Hasira and Alina." Aasha smiled towards her cubs.

"A girl?" Hakeem snarled, disgust burning in his bluish eyes.

Aasha looked up and nodded, unsure where her mate was getting at. "...and a boy."

"You know I don't have time for girls!" Hakeem roared.

Aasha was token back before she narrowed her light green eyes. "It's not like I did it on purpose! I had no control over it!"

Hakeem snarled before looking at the cubs. "Which is who?"

"The one that looks like you is Hasira. The creamy one is Alina." Aasha replied looking at her sleeping cubs.

As Hakeem stared at his new cubs, they opened their eyes to revealed bluish orbs.

"Well that's very nice." Hakeem snarled sarcastically before turning to leave. "Now I have to go. We got new members."

Aasha was about to protest but the creamy white lion was already gone.

"Mama..."

"Not now, Kuda!" Aasha snapped. Hurt and anger flashing in her light green eyes.

The light brown cub pouted but knew not to argue with her. So he went in the corner and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Jason Chandler, thanks for the review. ) **

**Just a heads up and in this chapter, we get some of Kalahari's story and find out who's Kukuza's father.**

**Also the lyrics used is from one of my favorite songs, Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. Enjoy!**

Loki and Kalahari had came to a small cave, just big enough for her and her son. Even when Kukuza grows up.

"Well...here we are." Loki stepped a side and watched the female.

Kalahari said nothing and walked in the den. Leaving Loki to sigh deeply before he left to find his brother.

Kalahari laid down and was soon joined by her son.

"Mama?" the whitish-peach cub sat with wonder in his pale green eyes.

The goldish-yellow lioness smiled lightly at her son. "Yes dear?"

"Why didn't daddy come?" Kukuza questioned.

Kalahari's smile quickly faded, "He had better things to...um...worry about."

"That don't concern us?" the cub was confused and it bothered him not knowing.

Kalahari nuzzled Kukuza's head. "I'm afraid so, sweetie."

Kukuza yawned as he cuddled in between his mother's paws. "Mama..."

Kalahari sighed heavily before looking at her son."Yes, Kukuza?"

"Did daddy ever love us?"

Kalahari took a moment, tears started to fall. "I don't think so."

Kalahari looked down and saw her son was asleep. She sighed, he looked so much like his father. She remembered when she met him. Everything was right, until she found out...the truth.

_{Flash Back}_

_**She was only a few months younger than she is when she left her pride. Her pride was tooken over by a blood lush rouge and killed her king and father. **_

_**Her father was the only family she had. Since her mother ran out on them when she was four months. Her father was a strong goldish pelted lion with a black and pale green eyes. His name was Kukuza, and he was the king's second paw. **_

_**She traveled for days before the sent of lions reach her black nose. That's when she met him, a handsome strong whitish-peach lion. With beautiful gold eyes, a faded brown mane that flows gentle in the wind. **_

_**She was memorized. Bad thing...her heat had started and she felt awful. After a few days of getting to know him..she fell in love with him. She beg him to mate her to end the suffering...and he did. But a few weeks later when she found out she was pregnant she went to find him. She did...just he was nuzzling lovingly with another male. **_

_**He said he was sorry...that he never ment to hurt her and that he should of told her. But...it didn't count for the fact that Uriel was gay and he was her cub's father.**_

_{End of Flash Back}_

Young mother, Kalahari was a wreck. She absolutely loved Uriel and she was hurt. So she'll never love again. Besides her son who was the only one that she would love.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

A few weeks passed and things were not peaceful in the Pridelands. Kopa had shut himself out and away from his family and friends.

Simba was worried about him. Whenever Kovu or their friends tried to get the tawny prince to play, Kopa would lash out at them with a growl.

Simba sat at the edge of priderock, watching with sigh.

"Simba,"

The golden king snarled as he looked at his father. "This is all your fault! If you never bethroled me to _her_, I could of have been with Kula! Kiara could of been mine and Kopa could of been hers!"

Mufasa lowered his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry son...I wasn't thinking..."

Simba laughed, "You were thinking! You were thinking about yourself!"

"Simba..." Mufasa tried but his son didn't want to hear it.

"No! Just...don't!"

With a snarl the king got up and left. Mufasa looked to the sky and sighed.

_'Father...mother...what have I done?'_

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Why do I have to come?" Kiara asked following behind the black wolf.

Rusher chuckled, "Because...in a few months...this will be you."

Kiara rolled her eyes, "Unlikely...I'll never be good hunter. Whenever I was learning I made too much noise. I only got the up on my brother because he was distracted."

"You're right...you won't!" came the gold wolf's voice as he joined the two.

"Songblaze!" Rusher growled.

The golden wolf chuckled nervously. "You didn't let me finish what I was saying you won't be good." Songblaze turned his brown eyes on the displaced light gold lioness cub. "You will be great!"

Kiara smiled, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." smiled Rusher bending his head down and nuzzled Kiara along with Songblaze.

**...**

Kopa laid in a small cave where he and Kiara spent a lot of time hiding. He moved his paw over the spot, Kiara loves to lay. As tears slid down his face, he heard the same motherly sweet voice that he heard that unfortunate day.

_'Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you.'_

Kopa looked up with his ears perked. "Hello? Who's there?"

Silence is what greeted him. But the prince knew he heard something. He waited and nothing. With a deep sigh, he curled up and closed his orange eyes. But he could of sworn he seen a figure of a lioness looking over him.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Jason Chandler. Thanks for the review, curious on what your full thoughts are.)**

**I believe this is a pretty lengthy chapter. By the way, next chapter will be teenagers!**

Prince Kopa had changed and not for the better. The young prince goes around talking to himself. Mumbling about a voice.

Simba dosen't know what to do and he won't go to his father for any advice. Sarabi tries to reason with her son and help her grandson, but things have turned for the worst and Nala isn't even ashamed.

_"Tsk. Tsk."_

Nala was lounging around near the watering hole when her wondering sister appeared.

"Well...look who returned." the tawny peach lioness snarled sarcastically.

Aasha smirked, "You're so pathetic! You kill your own son's friend and sent him crazy."

Nala smiled sweetly at the whitish lioness. "Well he has to take after somebody."

Aasha nodded in agreement as she laughed, "Yes. The Cub Killer."

"The cub what?" Nala snapped her eyes towards her sister after she looked away.

Aasha circled her sister. "News have it...you attacked the king's oldest."

Nala's eyes widen, "You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me?" Aasha stopped in front of the former queen, "We're calling for war and your...step son is bait!"

Nala was stuck. She didn't know what to do. Aasha laughed as she headed back to the Outalnds. Not long after Malka and Simba came running over.

"Where is he!?"

Nala already knew who they were talking about and lowered her head. "My sister has him."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Let me go!" Kovu growled.

Hakeem dropped the pale brown cub who fell on his stomach harshly.

The creamy white looked the cub lover before narrowing his bluish eyes. "So you're the king's son?"

Kovu narrowed his orange eyes as he snarled. "Yeah! So if I was you, I would put me back!"

Hakeem chuckled, "Feisty thing, for dead meat." the large lion looked up and smiled at the sight of vultures. "Seems the birds already smell death."

Kovu smirked. "Must be you!"

Hakeem whirled around and struck young Kovu across the face. Sending the pale brown prince tumbling a few feet away.

"Watch your tounge boy!" Hakeem growled before storming off.

Kovu laid unconscious for awhile. Even after Hakeem left.

But unknown to the Lord of the Outlands, he was being watched. And his display of child abuse didn't sit well with his newest member.

Out of the shadows, Kalahari ran over and nuzzled the unconscious. While praying that he's alive.

Kovu opened his eyes with a moan to winch. As a pain flared on the left side of his face.

Kalahari frowned. "You got to get that checked out."

Kovu had a deep bloody wound across his left eye.

"Kukuza!" Kalahari called.

The whitish-peach cub, a little younger than Kovu came running over.

"We're leaving!" Kalahari announced. She knew something wasn't right the moment she and her son was greeted by Hakeem's hyenas.

"But mom..." Kukuza started but stopped when he realized it was pointless.

Kalahari grabbed Kovu and placed him on her back before picking up Kukuza and ran out of the barren territory.

**...**

Lord Hakeem roared, shaking the dying trees and scaring birds. A young, small built rich brown lion with a small black mane and dark red eyes shrunk back.

"It wasn't our fault, my lord! You should of known something like this would happen!" Loki growled stepping in between his brother and the creamy white lion.

"You talk back to me!" Hakeem roared in Loki's face, saliva flying.

Loki stepped back in fear before standing up and narrowed his dark green eyes."Yes! You trusted an outsider and she betrayed you!"

Hakeem snarled, "We just have to get rid of the females."

Loki and Nuka's eyes widened in disbelief but there wasn't anything they do now. A little slip up, could past but a question of his leaderness is fatal.

"Yes my leige," the dark tan lion turned to his rich brown furred brother. "Come on Nuka."

Once out of hearing the two brothers stop.

"We're not going to...are we?" Nuka questioned. There was a small flicker of hope but deep down he knew they had to.

Loki sighed, "I'm afraid so...if we don't Hakeem and his hyenas will and they know no mercy. So we should just get it over with."

"But Loki..." Nuka cried out, tears falling from his eyes. "Alina...we can't kill her or Deni. Or even mother!"

Loki lowered his head, tears falling from his own eyes. "I'm sorry...Nuka...mother and Deni are unable to be helped. But Alina can be. I'll take her in the oasis passed the Easternland."

Nuka lowered his head, Loki walked over and embraced his brother.

"Say bye to mom for me?"

Nuka clenched his eyes close but tears still fell as he returned his brother's embrace."Will do. Be safe, we're all each other has now."

Loki nodded and with a deep sigh the two brothers departed.

Nuka found his mother resting with her back to him.

"I'm sorry mother...Loki said bye." with tears falling, Nuka pounced with his claws out.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Lady Aasha walked in the cave to see only two cubs. She narrowed her light green eyes as she growled. "Hakeem..."

But that was the last thing she said before her throat was ripped out.

Hakeem panted, as blood dripped from his muzzle. He let his tounge flick over his red-stained teeth. A crazed smile formed as he laughed.

"The Pridelands will be mine! All mine!"

**...**

Loki ran to the border of the jungle. He place the creamy cub down and took a few breathes. The sound of voices reached his black rimmed ears. So the second in command turned and fled.

"Rusher...did you see that?"

"I sure did, Kiara." the black wolf nodded.

"I want to know what he dropped off!" Kiara inquired before running towards where the lion ran from.

"Kiara, wait!" Yelled the wolves as they chased after her.

When they caught up they were surprised to see Kiara talking to a small one month old creamy cub. When her bluish eyes landed on the wolves, she gasped.

Kiara giggled, "Don't worry. They're good, harmless friends. They been raising me and I'm sure they would do the same for you."

"What are they?" the creamy cub asked as her fear turned into awe.

"Wolves. They're pretty cool!" Kiara smiled at the two large animals.

"What's your name?" Songblaze asked taking a step closer.

"My name is Alina." the creamy cub introduced shyly.

"Well I'm Kiara and these are Rusher and Songblaze. Don't ask?"

Alina giggled which made the other three smile.

"Come on, I'll show you around!" Kiara smiled walking towards the home she shared with the wolves.

Alina smiled before following her new friend with the wolves behind them.

**...**

Kalahari ran across the kingdom she heard as the Pridelands until she reached what she heard Loki say was priderock from one of their conversations since living in the Outlands. The goldish-yellow lioness was exhausted when she got there. But she couldn't rest, not yet.

"Halt!" a masculine voice roared.

Kalahari looked and seen a strong handsome golden lion with a rich red mane and orange eyes. She put Kukuza down and bowed.

"Sire. I came in peace, I only want to bring your son back."

Kula's eyes widen at the wound and blood across his eye.

"What happened!?" the pale brown lioness cried as she cradled her son after the lioness took him off her back.

Kalahari lowered her head, "I'm afraid the lion who was in charge struck him."

Simba roared, outraged. "Where is he!"

"Simba!" Kula growled.

Simba looked at the pale brown lioness, rage build up in his eyes.

"You have more things to worry about!"

Simba sighed, "You're right."

Kula looked back at the goldish-yellow lioness, "I'm not queen, but on the half on the king. We thank you for saving our son and would like to you join us."

Simba dipped his head, to show he agree. Kalahari bowed.

"I'm honored and is by now loyal to you both."

Kula smiled lightly, "I'll show you were you can sleep." Then she looked at Zazu who was perched on a tree branch. "Zazu! Get please get Rafiki."

The blue hornbill bowed before taking flight.

**...**

Night has approached and Kula walked out to find the king on the peak. Kula frowned before walking over and sat by him.

"How is he?"

Kula sighed heavily. "Rafiki said he's scarred."

Simba sighed, "I..."

Kula shook her head. "You didn't see this coming. To be honest...I thought Nala would be the one."

Simba looked at the lioness beside him, "I'm so sorry."

Kula nuzzled him lightly. "Don't be."

Simba looked at the stars and took a deep breath. "I'm so lost."

"About Kopa?"

Simba nodded, "He keeps repeating he hears voices."

"I'm sure it's nothing serious. He's been through so much and all by the claws of his mother."

Simba sighed, "I guess."

Kula smiled, "Everything will be fine."

Simba watched the pale brown lioness get up and head in the cave. He looked back to the stars and sighed before getting up and entering the main cave himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Jason Chandler. I agree.)**

**Last chapter was crazy and it is only going to get worse.**

Time went on and all the cubs had reached their teen stages.

Prince Kopa had grown to be a handsome young male. From time spent alone, he sprint more around the kingdom. He's now the fastest lion in the Pridelands. He did log-ups, where he put a log on his back and lift. The prince has a muscles ripped under his tawny fur. He has a dark red mane growing in a bad boy style. Which in many ways is a mixture of his father and brother.

Prince Kovu has grown much like his brother. A dark brown mane growing, a real dish for his girlfriend and future mate Anastasia.

It was rocky growing up with a scar across his face but with the help of his fathers and mother and his grandparents, along with his friends he over came it.

Plus Anastasia told him he looks sexy with a scar.

Anastasia had grown beautifully, a little shorter than Sarabi but slimmer and more graceful. She still has small light beige fur sticking up on her head. Beautiful, at least that's what Kovu always tell her.

Downey: another handsome teenmale. Creamy brown fur a mixture of his parents, a dark brown mane growing. He's also packed with some muscles and has a girlfriend, Atlanna. Atlanna, the pale beige daughter of Alastair and Amora looks much like her great-grandmother, Uru. Minus the whitish fur but she has colorless paws, firm body and breathtaking purple eyes.

Princess Janelle: Looks just like her grandmother Sarafina, apart from rich brown fur and amber eyes.

Vitani: Looks like she and her mother could be sisters. Same lanky body, packed with some muscles. Freckles, which some males see as beauty marks.

Luis and Jesús: The sons of Cassiel and Astra. The oldest of the two, Luis. Creamy white fur and growing black mane. He's built strong like his grandfather, Sebastian.

Luis' twin, Jesús was a bit taller than his older brother. The caramel-brown teen was currently dating one of Nala's followers, Jara's daughter, Jessica.

Last but not least, Kukuza: Strong and tall. Not even full grown and he's big. Whitish-peach fur with white underside. Black mane growing, he looks so much like his father. No one asked but one day they did.

It was a foggy morning when Kukuza got up. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

"Morning Kukuza."

The whitish-peach teen bowed his head, "Morning sire."

Simba chuckled, "Please. Kukuza, just Simba will do."

Kukuza stood up and smiled, "Are you going on patrol?"

Simba nodded, "Yes. Would you like to join me?"

"It would be my honor sir."

Simba chuckled before walking down the rocky slope with Kukuza following. As the two walked, Simba couldn't shake the feeling he met this teen before.

"Um...forgive me, Kukuza. But have you met your father before?"

Kukuza couldn't say he wasn't surprised by the question but answered anyway.

"Yeah, Uriel was or is his name." Kukuza shook his head. "It's been a long time since I saw him."

Simba stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the young male with wide, budging eyes.

"Repeat that name?"

"Uriel. Why do you know him?" Kukuza was slightly worried. It looked like the king had seen a ghost.

"I should of seen it. You looked just like him."

Kukuza's pale green eyes widened. "So you do know him."

Simba sighed, "Yeah. We were great friends.."

Kukuza frowned. "Were? What happened?"

Simba looked at the young male, "I believe that's something your mom should tell you but if you want me to. Than tell her to meet me so I can get her permission. But I can tell you, you have family here. Ammiel is your great uncle, Zuri is your uncle as Downey and Anastasia are your cousins."

Kukuza was shocked and surprised but shook it off. Simba gave the teen a hug before stepping back.

"I have to finish my rounds but...tell your mother to meet me by the watering hole by noon."

Kukuza nodded and ran off in search of his mother.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Ha! Try and catch me!"

"Alina! We're supposed to be training!" a teenage Kiara yelled after the younger lioness.

Kiara had blossomed into a beautiful rose. She looks just like her mother, minus the colorless paws and black nose. Her nose is dark pink and her eyes are a rich brown.

Alina looks like her aunt Nala. Minus colorless paws too and her bluish eyes.

"But Kiki..." the creamy teen started.

Kiara turned around, "What did you call me?"

"Kiki?" Alina repeated not knowing the wounds she was opening.

The light gold teen had tears in her eyes and ran off sobbing.

"Was it something I said?"

**...**

"Hasira, move those paws!"

A teen creamy white lion with a growing white mane and bluish eyes huffed and puffed. "Dad...please...break."

Hakeem snarled, "I should of killed you along with your mother and sister!"

"What!" Hasira couldn't believe what he heard.

"I should of killed you. You were a runt and still is!" Hakeem snarled. "Completely useless!"

Hasira couldn't believe his ears, he watched his father walk away with his brother, Kuda following.

"Don't pay him no mind, Hasira."

The creamy white teen looked up and seen Loki and smiled lightly.

Soon that smile faded as a dark look fell across his face. "How can I not? He just told me he killed my mother and sister."

Loki laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "Well about your sister..."


	15. Chapter 15

**(Jason Chandler. He is, at least it's a good secret.)**

**Here we are, the next chapter to Broken Embraces II! Enjoy!**

"Mother!"

Kalahari yawned and stretched before walking out of the cave she sleeps in with her son.

"Kukuza, what's wrong?"

"Mom...I got amazing news!" Kukuza breathed out at once.

Kalahari smiled, "Really?"

Kukuza nodded. "Yeah. King Simba knows about dad and wants your permission to tell me."

"Hmm." Kalahari frowned. "Where is King Simba?"

"By the watering hole. He said to meet him by noon."

The goldish-yellow lioness looked up and noticed it was almost noon.

"Well I should be going. Stay here, Kukuza."

Kukuza nodded and watched his mother walk away. But like all teens, they don't listen.

**...**

Simba was drinking from the cool clear water in the watering hole when Kalahari walked over. Simba licked the loose water from his light beige chin.

"So you know about Uriel?"

Simba nodded, "I met him while growing up in my uncle's pride."

Kalahari shook her head, "Wait! You didn't grow up here?"

Simba shook his head before looking out towards where the gorge lies. "There was an accident, which forced my mother and I to flee."

Kalahari frowned as she followed the king's gaze before moving her pale green eyes back to the gold lion, "So you know that Uriel..."

"...is gay." Simba sighed heavily."Yes, I was his boyfriend for awhile. No one knows but some of the members of my uncle's pride and my mother."

"So...you're bi?" Kalahari asked with wide, shocked eyes.

"Oh king's no!" Simba shook his head before taking a deep breath. "I lied, he told me how he felt...I couldn't hurt him."

Kalahari sighed, "That's a very noble thing you did."

"So my father's gay?"

Simba and Kalahari froze before they looked and seen Kukuza standing nearby.

"Kukuza..." The goldish-yellow lioness lioness tried.

"So that's all the secrets about! Why we left and he didn't come!" the teen growled.

Kalahari sat and cried, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for him!" Kukuza growled. "And demand answers!"

"Kukuza! Wait!"

The whitish-peach teen stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the king.

"I won't stop you but for everyone's sake. Wait for your mane to fully grow. There it will be fair if you come across...rouges."

Kukuza sighed, "Very well. But when my mane grows I'm leaving!"

Tears fell from Kalahari's pale green eyes as she watched her son walk away. Not knowing that his once pale green eyes are turning a pale grey.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kopa was lying down near the heart shape boulder. Rafiki was right, as long as he has love for his friend the rock will grow.

"Kopa..."

The tawny teen sighed in annoyance, not wanting to be bothered least of all by her. "Not now, Vitani."

The tan lioness smiled as she rubbed her body against the prince's.

"You can call me Tani."

Kopa leaped up and glared at his bethroled before running off.

Princess Janelle came from out of the shadows."That went well."

Vitani smirked, "Give it time. He'll come through."

Janelle was in step with the slightly older lioness. "And if he don't?"

Vitani laughed, "Oh Janelle, dear. He dosen't have a choice. Remember he's bethroled to me? It's law."

Janelle smirked and the two lionesses laughed as they made way to the cave around back of priderock.

**...**

"I will not stay here! Knowing that...that monster sent a murder order on my mother and sister!" A now young adult growled.

It been two years and all the young teens are young adults.

Loki sighed as he looked at the young creamy white lion with sorrow eyes."Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving!"

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kiara sat on a mountain top as the stars and full moon shone brightly across the dark blue sky. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as a handsome tawny cub came to mind.

"Oh Kopa...I miss you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are, another chapter. More drama awaits.**

The sun was shinning and birds were singing but it wasn't a beautiful day for Kalahari who tried and begged for her son not to leave. He's all she has.

"Kukuza, please..."

The young whitish-peach lion nuzzled his mother. "I'll be back, promise."

Kalahari sighed before hugging her son tightly. Kukuza hugged back before setting off at a trot.

Kalahari sat as tears fell freely from her pale green eyes.

Kopa who was sitting not far, sighed before going in his cave. Once he laid down, the tawny prince heard that sweet motherly voice again.

_'Why didn't you go?'_

Kopa growled "Please leave me alone!"

He swirled around and gasped at what he saw. There was a lioness, with whitish fur like Aasha. But her's was richer and pure, she had the purple eyes like Vitani. The unknown lioness had black ear rims.

"Who are you?" Kopa asked after finding his voice.

_'Why I am your great grandmother, my child.'_

Kopa's eyes widen as he breathed, "Uru..."

The ghostly whitish lioness nodded, _'Now why didn't you leave with your friend?'_

Kopa dropped his ears as he turned his head away. "He got his own journey and I have no reason to leave."

Uru smiled, _'But you do...the one...'_ Uru place a paw on Kopa's heart, _'you seek is out there.'_

Kopa looked at the paw before looking up but Uru was gone. Kopa blinked, a billion thoughts swarmed his mind.

The tawny lion walked towards the cave entrance as he gaze out towards the horizon.

_'What did she mean?'_

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Alright, Alina. You go left and I go right."

The creamy lioness nodded before following Kiara's instructions. While Rusher and Songblaze sat on a hill top watching over the two females with sharp eyes.

Kiara looked to her left and nodded. Kiara went to give chase but the heard was spooked and ran off in another direction.

"Damn!" The light golden lioness growled before running the other way, where the herd was running away from.

**...**

"Damn Loki! I don't need you following me like some babysitter!" Hasira growled at the older dark tan lion.

"I beg to differ." Loki ignored the glare he received as he approached the younger male. "You wouldn't last out here by by yourself."

Hasira growled but was interrupted by a roar.

"What the hell!"

The two lions looked and seen a light golden lioness. To the males of the Outlands, she beautiful. Nice firm, body. Slim and but not sickly. Strong built with a sexiness to her.

Loki cleared his throat, "Um...was we...did we interrupt your hunt?"

Kiara snarled, "No...shi-"

But she was cut off by a loud squeal. Kiara looked and seen Alina running over to the lions and...nuzzle them.

Songblaze and Rusher walked to Kiara's side and share the same look of confusion.

"You know them?" Songblaze asked at the creamy lioness with confused brown eyes.

Alina nodded, "This is my big brother, Hasira and our friend and babysitter Loki."

"Well...I guess you are not threat." snarled Rusher and Kiara.

Kiara didn't like Loki. Something about him, made her feel funny.

Loki on the other hand felt the opposite. He liked Kiara and he liked her a lot. Young Hasira also likes Kiara, but he manly wants to reconnect with his sister before worrying about mates.

"I'll show you two around-" beamed Alina before turning to Kiara, "Want to join?"

Loki was hoping she said yes but was quickly disappointed as soon as it went up.

"No."

With a lash of her tail, the light golden lioness was gone, through the thick green leaves.

"Well...that went well." mumbled Rusher.

Songblaze nodded before he and the black and white wolf headed through the thick leaves after Kiara.


	17. Chapter 17

**So we are getting pretty close to the end. Question who will come out on top: KopaxVitani or KopaxKiara?**

As night crawled across the land, every creature big and small headed to their homes for the night. Kopa hid in the shadows as he watched the pride head in the cave. After the last of his pride member went in, Kopa ran into the savannah.

Following the sent of Kukuza. He followed to a line of trees. Kopa continued on until he seen a figure hiding behind a tree. So he hid behind a bush and watched what looked like Kukuza stalk towards a large older whitish-peach lion with gold eyes and a faded brown mane.

"Sir?"

The whitish-peach lion looked looked up and gasped as he seen a pair of pale grey eyes staring at him.

"Hello..."

Kukuza dug his claws into the ground."Are you...Uriel?"

The lion stood and was a few inches taller than the young whitish-peach male, that looks like him.

"Who's asking?"

"Kukuza..."

Uriel's eyes widen, "You're my son?"

Kukuza growled as he flexed his claws. Kopa was shocked and before he knew it, Kukuza struck his father.

"You hurt my mother! Now I'll will make sure I hurt you!"

Kukuza was about to strike again but the young lion was pounced on. Kukuza was shocked to see Kopa standing over him.

"Kopa! What the hell!"

"You can't do this!" Kopa tried to reason with his friend.

Kukuza sobbed as tears fell, "He hurt my mother!"

Kopa let his friend up and gave him a brotherly hug. "Go home. Your mother needs you."

Kukuza looked at the lion that sired him once last time before running back towards the Pridelands. Kopa sighed before looking at Uriel with a sorrow look before running off.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kiara was lying down looking at the stars, remembering when she and Kopa use to stargaze together. A deep sigh escaped her mouth as she closed her eyes. The sound of grass crunching made her ears perked. She quickly stood and growled as she flexed her claws.

"Who's there?"

Rusting was heard again as the clouds moved and shined down on Kiara and the figure. Kiara gasped as she saw a young tawny lion rise from the grass. He had dark red mane and beautiful orange eyes.

"Kopa..."

Was the last thing the light golden lioness said before she fainted.

**...**

"What now, father?"

Hakeem was pacing back and forth. "We need someone important of the Pridelands to enact our plan."

Kuda was sitting a few feet away from the pacing large creamy white lion.

"Um...father..."

Hakeem stopped and glared at his son, burning holes into him.

The light brown, black mane lion gulped before continuing. "I heard from some crows that the second prince is heading towards the nearby oasis."

Hakeem stood straight and smiled darkly, "Fine job my son."

Kuda beamed at the praise as his father roared. Not long after the roar, a group of five large lions came through some dry dead grass.

One lion was greyish with dark grey eyes and dark grey mane.

The second was dark red with dark yellow eyes and red-brown mane.

The third was dark tan with purple eyes and a black mane.

The fourth was pale grey with pale purple eyes and a dark grey mane.

The fifth was pale brown with deep brown eyes and mane.

Hakeem smiled at the five lions, "Farran, Flame, Torrin, Cahal and Cahir. I have a job for you."


	18. Chapter 18

**(Jason Chandler. Perhaps. We'll see what Kopa decides.)**

The sun has risen over the Pridelands. Simba stretched and looked around for his sons. One was sleeping next to his fiancee, as the other was no where in sight.

Simba stood and went out the cave. The animals was moving around, starting their day. But Kopa was no where to be seen.

"Simba,"

The golden king turned and seen Kula walking over.

Simba had a frantic look in his orange eyes. "Kula...Kopa...he's not here."

Kula went to say something but Rafiki came up stoned slope.

Simba turned from the pale brown lioness to the mandrill. "Rafiki, have you seen Kopa?"

"No. But your grandmother came to me. He's on a heart journey and will not return alone."

Kula and Simba shared a confused look.

**...**

Kiara woke up with a groan as she blinked her brown eyes open. A grassy, orange sent reached her nose. She looked up and there sat the tawny lion she saw before she fainted.

"You're awake."

Kiara slowly nodded. There in front of her was her cubhood love. All grown up and maturely has done him well.

"Miss, you called me Kopa last night. How did you know my name?"

Kiara sat up and smiled lightly, "You don't remember me, Kopie?"

Kopa looked closely and shook his head. Kiara's small smile dropped.

"Oh. I'm Kiara...Kula and Malka's daughter."

Kopa's eyes widen, "How can that be? You're dead...I watched you die at the claws of my mother."

"No." Kiara shook her head before exhaling deeply. "As that may be true. I was took in and raised."

Kopa looked at the light golden lioness in front of him. As he looked, his heart swelled. This beautiful lioness was Kiara. His cubhood love was alive and well. Very well...if he might add.

"Kiki!" The prince cried as he ran to his lost friend.

Kiara smiled and ran to him. They head butted one another and hugged. Kiara breathed in his sent before turning and licked Kopa's cheek. Kopa's eyes shot out of his head but he smiled lovingly at the her. But the two didn't know they were being watched.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"So how are we going to do this, Farran?" a pale brown lion with deep brown eyes and mane.

A greyish lion with dark grey eyes and mane smirked. "We're going to bring the boss something better than the prince."

"What's better than the prince?" questioned a dark red lion with dark yellow eyes and red-brown mane.

Farran chuckled darkly, "His lover."

**...**

Kiara and Kopa was racing through a field when laughter ran through the air. Making the two stop and look around.

"What was that?" Kiara asked as she inched closer to Kopa.

Kopa looked at the lioness next to him, trying to escape whatever fear she has by inching closer. He smiled as he nuzzled her.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Kopa was determined to not let anything happen to her again not if he can do something about it.

Kiara smiled at him and licked his cheek and nose. But just like that the loving moment went sour. Kopa was pounced on by a large dark red lion with dark yellow eyes and red-brown mane.

As a dark tan lion with purple eyes and a black mane knocked Kiara unconscious and put her on his back before he ran off.

"Let this be a lesson learned. Tell your father if you want to see her alive to meet at the gorge by sunset tomorrow." laughed a greyish lion with dark grey eyes and mane before disappearing into the tall grasses with the four other lions.

Kopa got up and went to go after them but he was pounced on. Kopa shook his daze away and looked to see Kukuza standing over him.

"What are you doing?! They took Kiara!"

"I know." Kukuza never met Kiara but heard about her and it pained him to see his friend hurting. But what Kopa is planning is suicide. "But you won't be getting her back alone."

Kopa growled but sighed deeply. "I promised her and now she's gone."

Kukuza placed a paw on Kopa's shoulder. "We'll get her back. But first we got to go to your father."

Kopa shook his head, "There's some friends of Kiara's here. We can use their help."

Kukuza nodded, "I think I seen some lions and a lioness around. Come on."

Kopa didn't reply, he got up and followed the whitish-peach lion to a line of trees.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

"Have you guys seen Kiara?"

Alina, Hasira and Loki looked at the two wolves. The creamy lioness shook her head as did the two lions.

"Hello!"

The group of four looked and seen two young lions. A little older than Alina and Hasira.

"Who are you?" Rusher asked going in defense mode.

The tawny lion took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm Prince Kopa and this is my friend Kukuza. We came on bad news."

"What's that?" Songblaze asked making himself known.

"Kiara has been taken and I need your help. The lion that.." Kopa had to fight back tears. "One of the lions that took her wants war on my father and we need all the help we can get."

"Of course, young sire." bowed Rusher and Songblaze. "Anything for Kiara."

"We too would be honored to join battle." said Hasira as he and his sister stepped up.

Kopa looked over at the dark tan lion who was looking at his paws.

"What about you?"

Loki looked up and for the first time was afraid. "I'm sorry. I didn't know he will come."

Everyone looked at the dark tan lion in surprise. Kopa growled his eyes blazing.

"You knew and didn't warn her!"

"I guess 'he' is our father right?" Hasira growled.

Kopa snarled as he paced. Loki looked up and tried to look at the angry lion.

"I can help. But we got to work fast."

Kopa stopped pacing and glared at older lion.

"If we don't comply...he..."

**...**

"Why my beautiful child. If your precious prince and his father don't come...I will be force to kill you."

Kiara gasped as tears fell slowly down her face. She didn't want to die, not when she could have found the one. It could happen...but then she don't want to live a life of heart break.

Her mother went through this, she remember before she was attacked. But luckily her mother had her father but she has no one. Kopa has Vitani and all the beautiful young females in the pride. So why would he come for her? Kiara laid her head on her paws and cried.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Jason Chandler. Hopefully.)**

**A lot of drama and more to come. Enjoy!**

King Simba sat at the peak of priderock. The golden king hadn't moved much since morning. Now the stars are out and the king is worried.

"You still up here?"

Simba didn't have to look back. He knew who it was.

"Yes, Kovu. I'm worried, something could of happened."

Kovu took a deep breath before speaking. "Well...I hope not...cause to tell the truth...I don't want to be king."

Simba looked from the savannah to his eldest. "You don't want to be king?"

The young pale brown lion shook his head, "No. Kopa would be a great king...like you."

Simba smiled lightly, "Thank you, son."

Kovu nuzzled his father who return it. "I got to go. The feature misses awaits."

Simba chuckled as Kovu made his way in the cave. Simba sighed before looking at the stars and slumping down to the stoned surface.

_'Kopa, where are you?'_

**...**

The sun had risen over the land and Simba hadn't made a move yet. Kula and Kalahari sat to the side with looks of concern and worry.

"I'm worried about him." Kula sighed.

The goldish-yellow lioness nodded as her pale green eyes was on the stressed king.

"I am too."

Kula sighed as Anastasia and Sarabi walked over to the two. Their eyes on the king as well.

Anastasia shook her head as she clicked her teeth.

"Sad. So sad. He's worrying for nothing."

"Hush, Anastasia." Sarabi warned. "Not know."

"Simba!"

The four lionesses looked to the bottom of the slope with Simba and seen Malka out of breath.

"Kopa's back and...he says Kiara's alive!"

**...**

Simba and the pride rushed down to the watering hole where their prince was. Even Nala and her followers went. When they got there they were surprised to see two hyena-wild dog like creatures.

"Kopa!" Simba smiled as he hugged his son.

Kopa pulled back, "I'm sorry for running away. But Kiara's alive and she needs our help."

Nala was tooken back. She thought she killed the brat.

"She's been kidnap by a lion who wants war." Kopa finished.

Nala laughed which made heads turn. "Kopa, dear we can't go around doing pitty missions."

Kopa stood to his full height, which was as tall as his father. Showing his authority, the tawny lion got in Nala's face and growled.

"We will save her! Like it or not!"

Nala looked from her son to Simba for some back up. But Simba sighed and nodded.

"Its at least I could do."

Nala shrunk back, he was talking about her. It's at least he could do since she attacked Kiara.

Simba turned back to his son. "Now, do you have a plan?"

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

As the sun went down the sky darken as thunder roared and lighting cracked across the sky. Rain poured down, like the heavens was watching a sad love story. Simba and his pride marched to the meeting place as Kopa stayed at priderock.

But the prince had other plans.

"Now. Loki said Hakeem will have the five lions that kidnapped her, be watching. So me, Kovu, Malka, Loki and Kukuza will go in. Songblaze, Rusher and Hasira, you three will be on watch." the Pridelands future king instructed.

The seven mention nodded before running off towards the outlands with Kopa in the lead.

**...**

Farran smiled at the scared figure of Kiara. The light golden lioness was most afraid of him. He was the largest and he always made her feel like he wanted something a mate would want.

"Oh...what would I love to do to you." Farran purred before licking the young female's cheek.

Kiara sobbed as the large greyish lion walked away laughing. Kiara put her paws over her head as tears fell and made puddles.

_'King Ahdai and Queen Uru, please...please bring help.'_

With another sobb, the light gold lioness cried herself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Farran walked in a clearing laughing his little dark mind off. Until he came face to face with a young pretty face. The face belonged to a young pale tawny lioness with hazel eyes.

"What's so funny?"

Farran smirked, "None of your business, Kenna! Now get back to your post!"

The young lioness, who was reaching her teens growled at the greyish lion before strutting off. Farran was about to get a drink from a nearby pound when he heard a roar.

**...**

"Kiara..."

The light gold lioness slowly blinked her eyes opened and gasped.

"Kopa?"

The tawny lion nodded and nuzzled her. "Yeah me and your dad. Some of the others are taking care of the guards."

Kiara sat up and hugged Kopa as tears fell. "I though you never come."

"I promised I'll never let anything happen."

Kiara smiled and couldn't help the love pouring off of her for the prince in front of her.

"Let's get out of here!"

Kiara nodded and followed Kopa out to be stopped by a young pale tawny lioness.

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Farran ran to where her heard the roar to be pounced on. He looked up to stare into a pair of pale grey eyes of a young whitish-peach lion.

"Kukuza!" The greyish lion growled.

Kukuza snarled before striking at the older male. Farran was dazed, there for leaving Kukuza the moment to finish the job. After taking a few deep breathes he got off the lion and looked to see the rescue group together with Kiara.

"Alright...let's get out of here!"

Everyone nodded and followed the prince out of the barren lands.

**...**

"Attack! Beat them! Get them!" Hakeem roared as he stood on a ledge.

But the creamy white lion didn't see Kula creep up on him. With a battle cry, the pale brown lioness pounced and knocked the power hunger lion off his perch.

Kula scratched and bit. Hakeem was in a daze as Kula took strikes at his eyes. The creamy white lion gave a loud painful roar, which made the two parties stop fighting.

Simba stopped fighting a light brown lion to look at his former lover beat the ememey leader to death. The prides watched in shock and fear as Kula beat the lion until he died.

Simba struck at the lion he was fighting, knocking him down for awhile. Before running over to Kula and pulled her into a hug.

"There, there. It's okay. It's over."

Kula cried into his red mane as she got blood on his golden fur. A roar ran through the air. Kula and Simba looked up and seen the young light brown lion Simba was fighting.

"My pride...my father is dead! We must retreat!"

The Outlanders roared before running off. Kuda glared at the king of the Pridelands and his ex-lover before snarling and following his pride.

Simba sighed before looking around at his members who was helping one another. Then he turned back to Kula.

"Think we see him again?"

Kula sighed, "Don't doubt it."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kiara was ordered to go to sleep by none other than Kopa. She couldn't agure since she was dead beat tired. No long after she closed her eyes the young lioness felt some one nudging her. So she opened them one by one and smiled.

"Mother!"

Kula smiled as she hugged her daughter and tears fell from her dark green eyes. "My dear, daughter. I missed you."

Kiara smiled and hugged back as Kopa stood to the side with a smile. Simba noticed and sighed. This won't be a happy ending...again. Simba smiled lightly at the sight of Malka and Kovu reuniting with Kiara.

With a deep sigh the king turned and headed down to the savannah for one last patrol.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Jason Chandler. I'm you liked it. I have been tossing out more chapters because we're at the end, just about.)**

**The song used is Marry Me by Jason Derulo. Just changed a few words.**

Vitani walked into a clearing where Nala was pacing with her mother sitting not far.

"So, Queen Nala...what's your plan?"

Nala stopped pacing and looked at the young tan lioness. "I don't have one."

Vitani smiled, "Well lucky you...Kopa has to marry me anyway. So your plan was useless."

Nala and Tama stared at the younger lioness and future queen with a shock look.

Vitani laughed darkly, "I will be queen!"

**...**

Kula sat on priderock looking at her daughter with Kopa. They were lying down under a nearby shaded tree laughing and smiling. Love pouring from their eyes.

"Hoping they don't get too close?"

Kula closed her eyes and nodded. Mufasa sighed as he sat by his would of been daughter-in-law.

"Kula...I never ment for this to happen. I was thinking about myself and put a lot of hearts on the line."

Kula opened her eyes and seen her daughter licked the prince's cheek. Kopa's eyes widen before he smiled at her with all the love in the world.

"I'm going to talk to him."

Mufasa said nothing but watch the pale brown lioness head down to the two lovers.

**...**

"Kopa,"

The tawny prince looked from Kiara to see Kula standing in front of them.

"Miss Kula..."

Kula smiled, "Please, just Kula. Now I have to borrow the prince for a moment."

Kiara smiled, "Sure. I was going to see Kovu anyway. Heard he has a fiancée."

Kula hugged her daughter before watching the young light golden lioness trot off towards priderock. Kula sighed before looking at Kopa.

"We need to talk."

Kopa gulped, that's never good. When it comes from a parent of your lover.

"Kopa...do you love Kiara?"

Kopa sighed deeply before he smiled at the pale brown lioness. "With all my heart."

Kula nodded, "That's good. Now do you know the law?"

Kopa raised an eye brow so Kula added, "The bethroled law."

The prince nodded before shaking his head. Kula sighed before sitting.

"Kopa...you're bethroled to Vitani and must marry her."

Kopa's orange eyes widen, "But I don't love her!"

"The law don't care, your grandfather and father was in love with other lionesses besides their bethrole. Your grandfather loved Sarafina but was bethroled to Sarabi..."

"Grandpa didn't love grandma Rabi?" Kopa asked surprised.

Kula shook her head, "Not like Sarafina. Your dad...he..." she sighed, "We had a thing but he went to follow the law as well."

Kopa looked down after noticing the sad, hurtful look on Kula's face.

"Kopa...you have to make a choice...to follow the law or your heart."

With that Kula left the young prince to think. Kopa looked to the sky and sighed. He didn't want Kiara to feel like her mother did. But he also don't want to let down his family.

Kopa thought hard until he heard the flapping of wings. The prince smiled.

"Zazu!"

The blue hornbill flew down with a bow. "Yes, young sire?"

Kopa smiled at the bird, "I need a favor."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

Kiara was nervous, why did Kopa want to meet her up here. A lot of questions ran through her mind but all of it didn't matter when her brown eyes landed on the handsome tawny prince.

"Kiara, you made it!"

Kiara blushed before taking a seat next to her cubhood friend.

"I have something to show you."

Kiara smiled before following Kopa's gaze. To see a bunch of birds flying in a loop before spreading out. Kiara gasped as the birds made the words...

_'Will You Marry Me?'. _

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked from the birds to Kopa who was smiling lovingly at her.

_"A hundred and five is the number _

_That comes to my head _

_When I think of all the years _

_I wanna be with you _

_Wake up every morning with you by my side _

_That's exactly what I plan to do _

_and you know one of theses days_

_When I'll get my mind right,_

_I'll show you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love_

_So there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_I'll say will you marry me?"_

Kiara gasped as her heart swelled with emotion.

_"I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say will you marry me? _

_Singin whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, oh. _

_Oh yeah, How many females can make me feel like this? _

_Baby I don't ever want to find out. _

_The more I look the more I find the reasons why."_

Kiara had tears in her eyes, "I would love to...but you're bethroled."

Kopa licked the lioness in front of him. "I love you and want to be with only you. Even if it means I don't get to be king."

Kiara smiled before licking the lion she loved all her life. Kopa smiled at the lick before licking her back. The two shared another romantic the two headed down to face their families.


	22. Chapter 22

**I have to say last chapter was pretty sweet, now here's chapter twenty-two and the very last chapter until book three. Enjoy!**

It was morning when Kopa and Kiara finished their love making. So when the two went down the winding path of the summit, they were greeted by the whole pride and Rafiki. Vitani saw them and growled.

"Kopa! What are you doing with her!?"

Kopa snarled at her before nuzzling Kiara lovingly with a purr. Nala and her followers was shocked but the ex-queen walked over until she was between the two.

"Kopa, you are to marry Vitani...it's the law!"

Kopa shoved Nala out of the way so he could stand by Kiara. He gave the light gold lioness a quick nuzzle before growling at the tawny peach lioness. No matter if she's his mother.

"I don't give a hyenas ass about no law! I rather marry Kiara and not have the throne if that what it takes!"

"That's very noble, child."

Simba looked to the old mandrill, "But he has to marry his bethrole right?"

Rafiki shook his head, "No. This is what the kingdom needs. A lion who could make choices even when he's giving up everything. Only if the older would of figure it out first."

Simba and Mufasa lowered their heads in shame. The two golden lions shared a look before looking at Kopa and Kiara.

"We give you our blessings."

Most of pride roared as Nala was outraged. All that work and Kula and her brat gets a happy ending. The tawny peach lioness sighed in defeat before roaring.

Vitani on the other hand, was really outraged. She will not stand for this, the throne and Kopa will be hers. So she snuck off.

**...**

Vitani had made it to the Outlands where she was pounced on. The two rolled until the attacker was pinned on the ground.

"Janelle!"

The rich brown lioness laughed, "I guess you came seeking help. I told him you were."

Vitani raised an eye brow as the slightly younger lioness got up. "Who?"

"Me."

The two lionesses looked up and seen a large light brown lion with a black mane and greenish eyes.

"Who are you?" the tan lioness sneered.

The lion chuckled, "I am Kuda and I want to help."

Vitani laughed lightly before blowing a few strings of her tuff out of her face. "And what do you want in return?"

"My mate and I want revenge on the lioness that killed my father."

Vitani looked at Kuda in confusion."Your mate?"

Janelle smiled as she walked up to Kuda and nuzzled him.

"The lioness you're after, mother killed my father. I want her and who all she holds dear, dead!"

Vitani thought long and hard before smiling, "You have yourself a deal."

_**TLK TLK TLK TLK**_

The sun was high above the bright blue sky as animals big and small traveled through the green grass. Today is a special day as it's the wedding and crowning ceremony of Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara.

Kopa and Kiara stood at the peak with Rafiki. He waved his staff over the young couple before cracking a fruit and spreading the juice over their heads. Kopa and Kiara nuzzled before roaring to let everyone know they are the new king and queen.

The animals cheered as the pride even Nala roared in reply.

Kiara and Kopa nuzzled again before licking each other's muzzles before looking at their pride. Kiara laid her head on Kopa's shoulder as the new king laid his head on her's.

"I love you, Kopa."

Kopa licked his queen's ear, "I love you, too."

So the celebrating started as a new era has begun.


End file.
